Denel
|Base ID = }} Denel is an Imperial mage and a member of the Mages Guild. He works for Skaleel in the excavation project in Vahtacen. Interactions Vahtacen's Secret Skaleel will direct the Hero to Denel in order to help him open up a magical door. They and Denel find runes and, using a book given by Skaleel translate them. The door is opened and both Skaleel and Denel are very excited to continue on with the project. Dialogue ;Vahtacen's Secret "Hey, you're not supposed to be here." After speaking with Skaleel: "Sent you in to try your hand at the thing, have they?" :Pillar "I don't know how much Skaleel told you. We know that it reacts to magic, but every time we've tried, the thing shocks whomever cast the spell. It hasn't been fatal for anyone yet, but we stopped trying after the first few attempts. I can tell you, it really hurts. The only thing we haven't figured out is the markings. See them on the walls? They must relate to the pillar, but I don't know how. If we had some sort of reference, something to compare them to, we might be able to decipher them. But we lack anything like that. Skaleel might have a book that owuld be useful, but she's been sulking over the way Iralv's been treating her. Perhaps you could ask her for it?" ::Ayleid Reference "I don't know. Anything that might help explain these inscriptions in the ruins. They're like nothing we've seen to date." ::Pillar "I don't know what else to say. Until we have some sort of reference for understanding these symbols, we'll never figure this thing out." :Vahtacen "I've had my fill of the place, that's for sure. And I've got the scars to prove it. Once we figured out the pillar reacted to spells, we tried out a few. I think I was only unconscious for an hour or so, but that was enough for me. I'm trying to help Skaleel as best I can, but I'm not going near the thing again." After speaking with Skaleel: Ayleid Reference "You got the book, eh? Good for you. I've given up trying to deal with her for now. I'll tell you what. I'll take the book, and then if you can read me the inscriptions, I'll see if I can find translations for them." :Ayleid Reference "Now that I have the book, I can try and translate what's on the walls here. You just read the inscriptions, and let me know what they say." :Translation "Okay, what do you need translated?" ::av molag anyammis "According to this, it translates to "From Fire, Life"" Fire it is, then. Anything else?" ::av mafre nagaia "'mafre' seems to translate to frost. So a spell with frost damage should work for it. Anything else?" ::magicka sila "It means "Magicka Shines." Taken in context with the other inscription about Magicka Darkening, perhaps there's an alternate translation. If we assume it means "Magicka Waxes," then a spell increasing magicka might be what we need. Something that fortifies it, perhaps." ::magicka loria "It means "Magicka Darkens." Considering the other inscription, it could be translated to mean "Magicka wanes," along with "Magicka waxes." Perhaps a spell that damages Magicka is what you're looking for." ::Nevermind "Okay." Pillar "You're the one with the book. You tell me how it works!" "This is kind of exciting, don't you think?" After unlocking the pillar: "Be careful in there." "Well, would you look at that! Someone will need to see where this goes. I think you should go; you've done all the hard work, after all. If there are any discoveries to be made, you should be the one to make them. You deserve that much." "Be careful, and watch your step." Appearances * ru:Денел Category:Oblivion: Mages Guild Members